Moments Like This
by selizabetha01
Summary: It's Damon's turn to keep an eye on the newly turned vampire and suddenly heartfelt confessions are turning into something a little. . . steamier. One shot. / "I was bored. Entertain me?"


**After a horribly long hiatus and months of no inspiration, this had to come to me at 5am on a Monday morning which meant I went to college without sleeping and made my RSI play up because I typed this all out on my phone. I've checked it over, edited it and corrected any errors I noticed but I don't doubt for a second that there'll be a bajillion more so let me know if there's anything I need to fix!**

**Obviously I don't think this is how the show will go but I've had the Caroline walking in on a steamy moment line buzzing around in my head.  
**

**If I owned TVD this wouldn't be uploaded on a fanfiction website.  
**

* * *

Darkness, peacefulness, aloneness. The world was so much kinder when she was sleeping. She could revel in the stillness of the world, the pause in her thoughts; lose herself into depths that she couldn't be dragged down to as a human who had needed oxygen in her lungs… until there was a movement, a noise, a disruption from the world that wasn't inside her head. Someone was in the room with her, beside her, watching her silently.

It was an unusual sensation to sleep as a vampire. It was deeper than a human's as your whole body could shut down and disconnect from the world, just like the dead, the actual dead. On the other hand, it was almost as if you were faking it. Your brain was alert even when your mind wasn't and the slightest alteration in your heightened senses brought you back to the land of the living, as some people called it, the second it happened.

It was one of those slight alterations that awakened Elena Gilbert right at that moment. Her eyes snapped open and adjusted to the familiar setting of her childhood bedroom which was softly lit with the early morning sun. She twisted her neck to the left and locked her gaze onto a pair of deep blue eyes. For a moment she forgot she was a vampire and tried to suck in a breath due to shock, choking on it in the process. Who would have thought you'd ever have to teach yourself how to breathe rhythmically? Well, apparently vampires had to since it was a second nature.

"What are you doing here?" Elena bit out while regaining control of her breaths.

Alongside the two blue pools appeared a crooked smirk laced with a hint of laughter, the traces of which vanished after Elena narrowed her eyes. Not that he was scared of her; he would always be more powerful than she was when it came down to it. She could threaten him all she liked but those threats were weak when put into practice and they both knew it.

"Apparently we have to take turns babysitting the little newbie vamp here now." Damon Salvatore rolled his eyes at her.

Elena groaned. "You don't trust me," she stated.

"On the contrary," Damon said to her, "You, Elena, are one of the most annoyingly humane people I have ever met and as a vampire I don't doubt for a second that'll be magnified. However," he scanned his eyes over her thoughtfully for a moment before continuing with his speech, "you are still a new vampire who is yet to learn control and so long as you're in this house, with your brother in the next room and the desire to rip out his throat every time he gets too close, you need a babysitter." His tone was teasing but Elena knew that he was speaking authoritatively and leaving no room for argument, as if she wasn't going to try and answer back anyway.

"You trusted me to be alone all night with Jeremy in the other room, what would have happened if I'd hurt him then?" Elena quizzed. She didn't know why she always felt the need to test Damon but somehow he brought out the fierce streak in her.

"Actually I've been here all night, outside, in the tree. How else do you think I always get in through the widow?" He admitted with his eyes still on her.

She sighed. Elena knew he was right about needing someone to keep an eye on her, she just didn't like it. The truth was she didn't have the heart to tell her friends to stop watching over her because if she did and she was to hurt Jeremy or anyone else because of that, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"Well why are you here now? Couldn't you have stayed out there instead of coming in here and waking me up so early?" Elena complained wanting nothing more than to bury her face into her cosy pillow.

Damon shrugged off the comment, literally. "One, its 9am, two, it's not like you needed the beauty sleep and three, I was bored," he told her, rolling onto his stomach so that his arms were crossed over her chest and his chin was resting on her shoulder. His face was a little too close for comfort but Elena was glad he balanced his weight so that he wasn't putting it all on her, not that it would have made a difference if he'd chosen to crush her but this was more comfortable. "Entertain me?" Damon pleaded in a mischievous tone with a wiggle of his eyebrows that only he could pull off.

Elena simply rolled her eyes at him, used to his playful banter. "You know the good bourbon is in the cupboard above the coffee machine," she teased.

"Elena, Elena, Elena," Damon made a tutting noise with his tongue as he said her name in a faux scolding tone. "Alcohol is not the only way to have fun, you know. Kids these days," he jokingly shook his head at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you show me?" The words left Elena's mouth as she stared at her bedroom ceiling in her sleepy state but upon realising what she had just said, her eyes snapped to Damon's and her lips clenched shut. She instantly regretted saying those words, to him of all people, when she caught the dark sparkle in his eyes light up.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Salvatore," Elena groaned as she shoved at his shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him from on top of her.

Thankfully he complied, rolling back onto his side, in the same spot he had lain many times before as they'd talked into the night, as friends and about tactics and schemes. A strange sense of comfort washed over Elena, knowing that Damon was there and that, for the meantime at least, things between them were normal.

A few moments of silence passed between them before she murmured the words, "Thank you," in a soft and steady voice, not a whisper but not quite at full talking volume either.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion at her words, not recalling having done anything recently that the girl next to him would be thankful for. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask, she rolled over onto her side so that they were facing each other in the comfortably sized bed and explained.

"Thank you for being here for me," Elena said. "For not leaving me and watching over me and for calling me out on my mistakes even when it pisses me off." She smiled slightly at the thought of how many silly rows they'd had in the past over misunderstandings and difference of opinions. It was times like this one when none of that really mattered because regardless of what happened between them they both knew somewhere deep down that they cared for one another in their own way. They had a special, unexplainable bond that no number of arguments and temper tantrums could ever break at this point.

Damon's eyes softened as his thoughts undoubtedly travelled along the same lines as Elena's. Slowly and gently, as if not to scare away a timid animal, Damon brushed a strand of hair from Elena's eyes. "I don't want you to ever feel like you're going through this alone," he admitted. "I know it probably feels like you are and like I'm lying because I can't possibly be going through it at this moment in time too, but it's the truth, Elena."

Her name rolled off his tongue and he scanned her face for any signs that she was about to flee from her bed and run for cover somewhere else in the house. Elena remained still, her eyes fixed to his face, his soft, pale skin, lightly coloured lips, and his angelic eyes which held more warmth and love than Elena thought could ever be possible in a human never mind a vampire who claimed to have had their humanity switched off for years.

So he continued, "I don't want you to think that just because I'm a century old that this is any different for me than it is for you. I may be able to control it now but every single one of the heightened emotions, the lust for blood and the hunger that never quite goes away, it's all there. I am going to be here for you every step of the way, whether you want me to hold your hand through it all or watch from a safe distance, I promise I'll be here for you, okay?" He paused to let her nod.

She was so taken aback to hear something so honest come from Damon without first having to pry it from him. "It's your choice now, Elena. I want you to know that and that I'll accept it. I know it's not something I've been good at in the past but I'm trying. So if you decide to run off, as far away from Mystic Falls as you can get and kill every human who gets in your way, I'll be right behind you cleaning up the dead bodies and bloody mess. Or, if you decide to feed off bunnies, I'll," he paused for a moment and the air around them became light again when a smirk creeped up onto the corners of his lips. She should have expected it, Damon would never stay so serious for too long and Elena would cherish every heartfelt confession she could weasel out of him. "I'll suck it up and help you pluck the damn fur from your teeth," Damon finished now wearing a smirk that lit up Elena's whole face.

She couldn't help but giggle at that moment. It might not seem like it but Damon always knew the right thing to say, so unlike her in that sense, her who couldn't stop blurting out things that didn't sound the way she meant them too and ended up hurting people, hurting _him_. The sudden realisation of how happy Damon made her, during the times he didn't make her want to rip out her own hair, hit her and she sucked in an unneeded breath.

They were so close now, facing each other in the bed, noses almost touching. She had always known he made her happy, that she had come to like having him around this last year but right now, for the first time since she had transitioned into a vampire, Elena felt as though she was warm and alive and she had Damon to thank for that.

Unintentionally, her eyes flickered to his lips. Her body seemed to be taking control of her actions now, over her mind, the way it always seemed to around him. When her eyes roamed his face and back up to his eyes she found that his gaze had too rested on her lips. She licked them as if in anticipation of what was to come.

Damon remained still, the desire to kiss her until she forgot her own name was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress but he'd be damned if he made the first move and got rejected by the girl he loved yet again. This would have to be on her.

As if echoing his thoughts, Elena inched closer. She was still fighting her desires that much was obvious but her restraint was weakening quickly. Then suddenly, as if she couldn't take it anymore, Elena's hands gripped fistfuls of his crisp, black shirt and her mouth was on his.

The kiss was not sweet and slow and full of build up, it simply was what everything always was between them; it was fire, it was passion, it was the uncertain territory and the ache that would never go away. At the same time their mouths were soft on each others, exploring and possessive, full of the love they seemed to be so forbidden to tell each other of.

Elena moaned into Damon's mouth as his tongue tangled with hers and she was pushed onto her back on the bed with Damon cradled on top of her, her hands roaming his back and feeling the muscles clench and unclench beneath her fingertips. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite put a name to. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was excitement, maybe it was a mixture of the two rolled into one. Whatever it was, it was shooting through her, fuelling her actions. One of her hands dove into his hair and caressed the silky, ink coloured strands as she tried to pull Damon closer to her, not that she was able to. They were as close as they could possibly get, with Elena's duvets tangled between them, not a fraction of a millimetres space separated their faces.

The tingling of her skin and the fire she felt building within her let Elena know that she could have happily kissed Damon forever but, once again, fate got in the way.

Before either Elena or Damon had the chance to pull away from each other Elena's bedroom door burst open and a blur of blonde locks stood in the space where it had been. "Hey Elena, I know it's early but Jer-" Caroline stopped mid-sentence and Elena could almost feel the eyes of her best friend bulging out of their sockets at the sight before her. "-emy let me in," she finished what she was saying, slower and quieter than her excitable voice had been before. "I'm just gonna give you two a moment," the vampire laughed nervously and awkwardly before pointing behind her and backing out of the room.

Despite just being caught making out in bed, neither Damon or Elena could prevent the smiles that edged their way onto their lips as they rested their foreheads together and shut their eyes, basking in the few short minutes of peace they'd get before they were bombarded with the inevitable questions that were soon to come.

* * *

**Favourite if you liked it, review even if you didn't! Taking in your thoughts and opinions is the only way I'm ever going to improve.**


End file.
